camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Endless Conquest
Dark Age of Camelot is getting a free-to-play mode called 'Endless Conquest' For over 16 years, thousands have joined the ranks of the three unique and vibrant realms in Dark Age of Camelot and participated in its iconic Realm vs Realm combat. Endless Conquest will give past, present and new players a reason to venture to the Frontiers and experience the best PvP MMO of all time! FAQ What is Endless Conquest? Dark Age of Camelot: Endless Conquest is a way for players to experience the core features of Dark Age of Camelot without a paid subscription. Who is eligible for Endless Conquest? New accounts are eligible and previously-subscribed accounts that have been closed for at least 180 days can downgrade to Endless Conquest status. What do I get with Endless Conquest? Endless Conquest accounts receive complementary access to all Dark Age of Camelot expansions through Labyrinth of the Minotaur. Endless Conquest accounts have access to Dark Age of Camelot’s core features and can enjoy exploring Albion, Midgard, and Hibernia, leveling their character to 50, and fully participating in realm vs realm combat, and much more! What does Endless Conquest cost? Endless Conquest accounts are free to access. Can Endless Conquest accounts place or use a house? No, Endless Conquest accounts may not place a house or be given permission to use a friend’s house. They may only enter the housing region and buy from the Market Explorer and consignment merchants. What can Endless Conquest accounts do and not do?Play for free on the Ywain server. * Play for free on the Ywain Server * Can obtain max realm rank. * Can earn Master Levels and Master Level Abilities. * Cannot earn Champion Levels or Champion Level Abilities. * Can fully participate in PvE encounters or quests and earn endgame loot but cannot earn existing alternate currencies. * Can obtain level 50 but cannot use the /rp off and /xp off commands. ** The rate of character progression will also be limited. * Will have "classic" buffing rules. ** EC-characters must stay in range and be grouped with any other character that they buff or are buffed by for the buffs to work. ** Cannot use existing buff potions. Can play on any pre-existing character of any class as long as the account was previously subscribed. * Newly created characters are limited to the following classes: ** Albion: *** Cleric *** Friar *** Paladin *** Sorcerer *** Mercenary ** Midgard: *** Shaman *** Healer *** Valkyrie *** Runemaster *** Berserker ** Hibernia: *** Druid *** Warden *** Bard *** Mentalist *** Blademaster * Cannot own or be given permission to access a house or guild house. * Cannot create a guild or be promoted to guild master. * Will have access to all tradeskills except Siegecrafting and Bountycrafting. * Will have access to all three realms on a single account. * One EC-account logged-in per person. If I’m playing an Endless Conquest account can I upgrade to a paid account at any time? Yes! You may upgrade your Endless Conquest account to a full subscription at any time. http://darkageofcamelot.com/content/endless-conquest-faq = Category:Albion Category:Hibernia Category:Midgard Category:Account/Purchasing Category:Account Management Category:New Account Issues Category:Account Renewal